Animal Species/East Blue Saga
East Blue Kaicho Pinky is a giant bird that appeared in the Orange Town Arc. At the beginning of the arc, Luffy tried to capture it to eat after being on the row boat without food for a few days. However, instead of Luffy catching it, he himself was caught instead and carried away. This caused Zoro to chase after Luffy and the bird. It was later shot at by Buggy around Orange Town and it dropped Luffy there. It first appeared in Chapter 8 and Episode 4. It is classified as type "C" creatures "Big Savage". Island of Rare Animals As the name says, this island is inhabited by many rare animals most of which are mixtures of two or more normal animals. The animals inhabiting the island include: * A Rabbit/Snake hybrid * A Fox/Rooster hybrid (Cocox) * A Panda/Bat hybrid * A Pig/Lion hybrid * A Zebra/Ostrich hybrid * A Hippo/Gorilla hybrid * A Platypus/Sheep hybrid * A Tiger/Elephant hybrid * A Poodle/Duck hybrid * A Rhinoceros/Kangaroo hybrid * A Giraffe/Dog hybrid * A Cow/Tortoise hybrid * A Giant Crab Big Bird Big Bird is an inhabitant of Big Bird Island. He tried to eat Buggy in order to get revenge on him for trying to eat one of his chicks, but Buggy did not taste good, so he spat him out. First appearance: Chapter 39; Episode 46. Big Bird's Son is a little bird which Buggy tried to eat, but failed. He is the son of Big Bird. First appearance: Chapter 37; Episode 46. South Blue Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna A is a fish that comes from the South Blue and has elephant-like features. The first one appeared in Chapter 98 and Episode 26, in which Sanji bought/won from Loguetown. It is classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly". Grand Line Sea Cow is a sea creature that acts, resembles, and sounds like a normal cow; however, it is apparently a carnivore. It seems to have no problem staying on land since Arlong's crew pulled it right through Gosa Village without damaging it. The first and only one that appeared so far is Mohmoo, who first appeared in Chapter 73 and Episode 31 as part of the Arlong Pirates. Oddly, sea cows are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly". They may be a pun on real-life dugongs and manatees, which are commonly referred to as "sea cows". Filler Animals Sennenryu A comes from Warship Island's mostly submerged Dragon's Nest. Every 1000 years, they return to the nest to give birth and die. Their bones, when extracted to create an elixir, can grant eternal youth, which is what Nelson Royale and Eric desired. They only appear in the anime on the Warship Island Arc, and first appeared in Episode 55, but are also referenced in the Ocean's Dream arc. The only named one is Ryu, though a huge group did gather during the Dragon's Nest's rising. References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga del mare orientale Category:Races